Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a great concern for digital content owners, such as owners of songs, movies, electronic books, documents and other types of digital media. Content owners try to sell and/or distribute their content in such a way to prevent the illegal copying of their content. For example, content, such as movies are widely sold and distributed on digital video discs (DVDs). To prevent illegal copying, DVDs typically include copy protection mechanisms that prevent users from making copies.
It has currently become very convenient and popular to purchase and download digital content, such as purchasing and downloading songs or other types of digital content via the Internet. In practice, most online content delivery stores also use some form of DRM technology to protect against unauthorized copying.
Typically, the DRM protection downloaded content or content distributed via DVD or CD includes controlling the copying of the bits contained in the digital content. For example, hardware or software in devices operable to play the digital content, such as portable media players, DVD players, compact disc (CD) players, personal computers (PCs), etc., may include built-in protections that do not allow the device to play the digital content or copy the digital content unless playing or copying is authorized, for example, by purchasing the content. However, because of these protections, the device may prevent playing or copying of some content that would not be a violation of an owner's rights, such as playing or copying home-made movies or other home-made content. Furthermore, even though the distributed content includes copy protection mechanisms, just as many mechanisms exist that can make unauthorized copies of the copy-protected content.